Torimodosu
by Kingdoms Memories
Summary: One, a SOLIDER turned hunter, another a Gunblader turned hunted. How could living with and loving the enemy feel so right? YAOI. LXC.
1. Beginning

Torimodosu 

_A Fan Fiction by Kingdoms Memories_

Hey all and welcome to another one of my insane and crazy fan fictions. This one will tend to be a little more angst then my other ones mainly because of the setting. A futuristic city doomed with chaos and destruction does seem a little depressing no?

_Disclaimer: Me No Own._

**Prologue **

Beyond this mortal realm lies true horror. Heartless, those without hearts. They live and feed of the darkness of hells depths rarely seen by the eternal glow of hells fire.

In this realm, however, dwells a bigger threat to society. People themselves. With their technology they pose the greatest hazard even to themselves.

A few years after the destruction of Meteor, Sin, and Ultimecia…after the outbreak and cure of Geostigma, Cloud Strife, having had enough 'hero', settled for a less demanding job then that of a Mercenary at the age of 25. His job? Well the story behind his occupation should by all reasoning be explained first no?

* * *

Before Jenova was found and released upon the world in the form of Sephiroth, Shin-Ra began researching the inner-workings of perfect beings, or Androids. Mechanical (or part mechanical) people made to look, think, move, and work as a humanoid would, only without the aging factor. Before this, Androids looked robotic with either exposed parts (mostly those added to the body after a limb is lost) or jerky movements and un-realistic voices.

The project, known to those working on it as _Kingdom,_ was a success, the result being thousands of intelligent, beautiful, and in every aspect perfect Androids being created. However soon after, the Sephiroth incident occurred, causing _Kingdom _to be put on hold due to the defunct of Shin-Ra.

After Geostigma came to an end things began to brighten for the Androids.

Even with the death of many personnel (mostly because of Sephiroth) the project continued full steam with a new leader, Ansem, funded by bank loans. Many more Droids were developed and released into the public, thus paying back Ansem's loans and securing him as a billionaire.

People were ecstatic when they could obtain their very own mechanical slave for what ever their purpose may be…Working, watching their kids, Sex. You name it…there was a Droid to go along with it.

Life was great…for a while

Who ever said 'Woe to he who conquers the machines…lest the machines conquer he.' Was a very wise man…for you see sometime later the _perfect_ beings began to see that they were the superiors. So they revolted.

One by one many died as perfect beings turned on their masters. One could come home from work and find their children slaughtered, only to die a few moments later when discovered by the Droid. Others were attacked in the streets, or in their cars, even in their homes as they slept. No one felt safe anymore. It _had_ to stop. Something had to stop it.

That _something_ was _Kingdom Hearts._ An organization formed to combat the Droids behavioral glitches…that is were Cloud Strife was needed.

Having seen his share of battles, Cloud was not happy about involving himself in any new life or death situations…but after multiple phone calls and house calls too numerous to count, he reluctantly joined. With one condition…to be stationed in Destiny Islands.

Why you ask? 'Why not?' I say…the town was particularly small opposed to Nibelheim or Midgar, with a small population of around 200. A place one would not find mass murdering robots lurking…that was Cloud's reasoning at least.

He moved in and began what some would call an extremely 'early retirement'. A three-bedroom apartment served for his lodgings (provided by _Kingdom Hearts)_, complete with a kitchen, 2 bathrooms and 2 common rooms.

Cloud lived in fallacious bliss for a while, using this time to expel the demons in his memory, and take a long deserved rest. Being a SOLIDER had its downfalls and over working one's self was one of them.

Meanwhile Ansem was beginning to fall into some trouble. Rebels had tried to assassinate him on more than one occasion. Ansem knew his death was drawing near…it was only a matter of time.

In the days before his death Ansem created one final Android. One he claimed to be the key to righting all his wrongs. This Droid was part human part robot, making him susceptible to human emotions and death giving him the ultimate trait…bridging the gap between robots and humans.

Ansem cherished his work for a few days but then rebels set his lab afire…using what very little magic he had left, Ansem teleported him far from any harm with the hope of someday bringing his created terror to an end…it was the least he could do.

The android's name?

Leon.

* * *

Cloud Strife strolled down the concrete sidewalk bobbing his head to the music coming from the miniscule headphones in his ears. His pale fingers slightly grazed the white surface of the picket fence to his left while the other hand carried a bag of groceries.

He was almost home. Just a block or two and then he could snuggle into this big comfy couch and eat the Ben and Jerry's ice cream he'd recently purchased. Maybe even watch some TV while he was at it.

His soft golden spiky hair bounced with each step and bob of the head, always returning to the same spot, still however, defying gravity. His Mako blue eyes were half lidded as he silently sang to the song, choosing to not pay attention to his surroundings. He was not worried though. If someone did want to hurt him, or steal from him, he could more than break his or her arm.

Yes. Cloud Strife was prepared for anything. _Just_ about.

* * *

The swirly blue vortex gave way to an alleyway as Leon stepped out. 

Ansem…the man who'd saved his life, was undoubtedly dead. Why? Why couldn't he have died instead? He wasn't supposed to be alive anyway…not after the fight with Ultimecia. He'd died along side his friends, an honorable death he was sure…but somehow Ansem had found his body and reconstructed most of him using robotic parts.

He was supposed to be dead! He _wanted_ to be dead! There was nothing left for him here. She was dead…she…her…Rinoa.

"Damnit!" He swore under his breath, stumbling over to a near by brick wall he rested the back of his head against it. His stormy gray eyes moved upward searching out the heavens. Hoping, praying, to every god there was for a miracle.

His body silently slid down the walls cold surface, his body slumping to the floor. His mind was finally overcome with emotion as he released salty tears, which in turn slid down his cheek.

"Look at me." He said to himself looking down at his gloved hands. "I'm a wreck."

His skin was slightly burned from the fire, his muscles were tense, and his nerves were on the edge of a breakdown. He needed help desperately.

Any sort of help would do…as long as he could tear his mind from the present situation, he assumed, everything would be fine…This was what he told himself over and over.

Alas, even through all this…Leon still prayed. Hoping for a miracle.

* * *

Cloud crossed the street heading to his now visible house. Taking out his earphones he shook his head to clear his ears and reached for his keys. Passing another colorful house he froze. He swore he heard someone crying. Furrowing his brows he concentrated on listening, looking around as well. 

There! There it was again! Turning his head to the left he looked down the alleyway. Slumped against the wall was a man. Most likely a homeless fellow…this was a great assumption, and would have made sense too, if destiny islands not have been the friendly upper class town it was…the homeless simply did not here.

He looked closer and noticed the man seemed to be in his early twenties. Black leather clung to his hunched figure, brown tresses cascaded down his back, and crystal tears streamed down his face.

Deciding it better to investigate, than toss and turn all night knowing he could have helped, Cloud walked towards the man.

"Are you okay?" He asked gently coming to a stop in front of the man.

Realizing he was being addressed, Leon's eyes wandered down from the sky and locked with Clouds.

"Are you my miracle?"

"Holy!" Cloud dropped his groceries and caught Leon as his eyes rolled back and he fell to the pavement. "Hey! Hey are you okay?" With no response Cloud huffed furrowing his brows. Scanning the alley his eyes landed on nothing that could help him. Looking back down to the male he grew even more concerned as he noticed the scorch marks on his clothes and face.

Where the hell had this man come from? And why was he sitting in the alley with burns on his clothes and skin? Destiny Islands was too quiet a place to have any troublemakers…sure there were the neighborhood kids, but they didn't do anything that bad.

"Don't worry." He said more to himself then anything. Hefting Leon into his arms he made his way home, forgetting his beloved ice cream in the process.

As the blonde disappeared around the corner. A homeless man scurried out of the dark to snatch up the ice cream, before once again disappearing into the shadows.

_After words: If any of you are confused…which most likely you will be, especially about the background stories…try using Wikipedia and search Cloud Strife or Squall Leonheart…it has everything you need to know. And as always if all the damn info is confusing you either sit back and wait for the next chapter to explain unanswered questions…drop a review…or re-read the chapter._ _Heh, hope you enjoyed the hobo part…heh…a little humor never hurt anyone._

_-Kingdom Memories_


	2. Awaken

Torimodosu 

Yet another chapter….it's my second story with more than one chapter…whoot!

_Disclaimer: Me No Own

* * *

_

Cloud's breath came out in short gasps, his heart pounded in his ears blocking all outside noise, save for the heavy breathing coming from the man in his arm's. His muscled arms ached to drop the weighted object, yet his mind was set on getting this man back to his house safely.

His mind was set on getting them both back to his house safely.

It was overwhelming…this sudden dilemma…it had started without warning.

One moment he'd been walking home, perfectly content in listening to his music, then BAM! Cloud had been thrown into an uncontrollable whirlwind.

The stranger had been in a terrible condition. Burns and bloody wounds marred his flesh; the man had passed out for Gods sake!

Cloud reasoned, he'd been sent to Destiny Islands to protect, and protect he would.

Cloud practically ran up his front steps and stopped at the front door. His keys rested in the bottom of his pocket and neither of his hands were currently free. Furrowing his brows in frustration Cloud came to only one conclusion.

Taking one step back he shifted his balance onto his left side, rearing his other foot upward, and kicked in the door. It splintered in, crumbling at some points, while staying intact in others. However there was still enough damage to the door to allow it to swing open on its own. Cloud rushed inside making a mental note to fix his door at a later time.

* * *

It was hot. So very hot. The air in the tiny room was thick and smelled of ash.

Leon's eyes danced lazily around the room. Everywhere…it was everywhere. The flames seemed to go on forever, building upwards the farther away they got. Golden slivers danced across his jacket and pants, trying to pry into his clothes to the flesh beneath.

Fire was powerful…more powerful than he. And defiantly more powerful than the building it was now consuming.

Large beams cackled and moaned in protest only to be pulled to the floor by the strong fire. Hot ash rose in response to the fall, causing Leon's eyes to sting. He blinked, turning his head away.

* * *

There was nothing more for him to live for…so why live?

"Leon!"

Looking up Leon met eyes with his creator Ansem the Wise…Ansem. His 'creator' was currently bent over coughing, slowly trying to make his way over to Leon.

Leon stood, unmoved by the human that would soon be dead. After all, it served him right, taking away _his _happiness.

He was supposed to be dead, not some lab experiment that should be thankful for a second chance at life as Ansem put it. No…he wanted his freedom. The freedom that had been ripped from his grasp only days prior.

He wanted to see Zell, Quistis, and even Selphie (who at sometimes, could be quite annoying)…but the person he really wanted to see was Rinoa.

* * *

Leon's gray eyes slowly opened blinking sleepily at his surroundings. Feeling his tired body protest he once again shut his eyes fully intent on going back to sleep. And he would have too, had it not been for the Blonde haired angel standing by his bedside. Leon's eyes flew open faster than an elf on crack. Sitting bolt upright Leon gasped in pain, hands flying upward to grip his throbbing head. Searing pain ripped through his brain blurring his vision and making him want to vomit.

"Hey…easy there." The blonde angel softly grabs a hold of Leon's shoulders and eases him back into the bed. "You shouldn't get up so fast...take it easy." Cloud smiled reassuringly.

Leon only grunted in response.

Cloud sits down on the side of the bed folding his hands in his lap. His head was turned forward as he tried to come up with a conversation. He fidgeted a bit, looking around the room hoping for an answer, if the room knew, it wasn't telling him.

Luckily Cloud didn't have to think for long, because Leon's raspy voice broke the silence.

"Where am I?"

Cloud blinked in surprise not expecting the stranger to speak first. "Well, you're in my house."

Leon seemed to think this over a moment before another question popped into his head. "Where's _'your house'_?"

Now Cloud was confused. Surely this stranger knew he was on destiny islands. He'd been in one of Destiny Island's many alleyways; people didn't just wander in from nowhere. It was an island in the middle of nowhere for gods sake!

"Don't you know?"

Cloud was greeted with a head shake no.

"Common…aren't you from around here?" Surely this man was kidding, this was just too weird.

At this point Leon was getting angry. This once blonde haired angel was turning out to be an annoying dumb blonde. Why the hell couldn't he just answer his question? Was there a problem with where he was? Was he not supposed to know where he'd been dumped? Sometimes he thought the world was out to get him.

"Look." Leon sat up slower this time, a scowl in place. "I won't know if I'm from around 'anywhere' until I know where 'anywhere' is!"

Taken aback by the stranger's sudden outburst Cloud backed away from the angered stranger. What was his problem? Suddenly he was being yelled at for being curious? The man should be grateful he'd found him! He didn't have to take this! Wait…he _didn't_ have to take this.

Pushing up from his sitting position Cloud made his way to the door without even looking back at Leon. Pausing only for a moment at the door he turned his head. In a low monotone voice he said. "When you're ready to have a civilized conversation…I'll be out here." With that Cloud was gone.

Leon's eyes were still on the empty doorframe; even long after Cloud had disappeared. He could barely hear the huff that came from the blonde and the squeak of the (what he assumed to be) leather couch (in which he assumed the blonde had sat).

Taking three deep breaths Leon closed his eyes, trying to calm himself. Why had he just up and left? It wasn't like he'd been rude. This man, this blonde, should have just told him where he was in the first place! He deserved to know where he was! The blonde had no right at all in withholding information.

Pulling back the crisp white sheets Leon sat up putting his feet on the floor in front of him. Looking down at his clothes Leon noticed he'd been changed. A baggy light blue T hung around his neck (one just a bit to big) and solid black pajama bottoms tied around his waist. A blush threatened to stain his cheeks at the thought of the blonde man seeing him naked.

Pushing up to his feet Leon followed in the blonde's footsteps, intent on finding out where the heck he was!

* * *

Huffing Cloud threw himself down on the couch. Crossing his arms over his chest he let a scowl cover his face.

So far what he'd seen from this stranger hadn't been very promising. Joking around with him about where he was! That was rude, and uncalled for! Then again…what if he wasn't joking….what if-

"Ehem."

Looking up Blue met steal gray. Leon stood in the middle of his living room waiting for Cloud to speak.

"Are you ready to stop joking around?"

Leon sighed closing his eyes and moving to rub the bridge of his nose. "I'm not joking around. How hard is it to grasp that, maybe I'm not from around here?"

"This is an ISLAND! It's hundreds of miles from the nearest mainland! People don't just pop out of no where around here!"

Steel eyes flashed open, locking with Cloud's. "That's where you're wrong."

Cloud sat staring at his eyes. Speechless. "B-but…"

"But nothing." Leon interrupted. "I'm telling you the truth…I have no clue where I am…or who you are…"

This stranger seemed sincere. His eyes…they weren't lying, Cloud knew how to read people, and all the signs of lying weren't present. Maybe…maybe he was telling the truth. Maybe he _had _just popped out of nowhere.

Sighing Cloud looked down at his hands. Now what. He had someone he didn't even know standing in his living room. He couldn't just tell him to leave Destiny Islands...Not with the androids…but he couldn't very well stay. Where would he live? Cloud had been fortunate enough that the locals accepted him, an outsider, and given him their consent to stay. New people weren't welcome here…maybe…

"You're on Destiny Islands…and I'm Cloud."

The stranger Smiled. "Leon."

…Maybe…just maybe…this Leon, well, maybe he could live here in this house…with him.

* * *

Well, what'dya think? Lemme know review.


End file.
